vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuku Midoriya
|-|School Uniform= |-|Original Costume= |-|Upgraded Costume= |-|Costume Gamma= |-|Full Cowl= Summary Izuku Midoriya is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia. Originally born without a Quirk, Izuku spent most of his life growing up ostracized from the paranormal community around him, though harboring a seemingly impossible vision to become a hero like his idol, the legendary All Might. Having caught the hero's attention, he has since become his close pupil and a student at Yuuei, where his valiant efforts have won him the respect of his classmates albeit forming a tense rivalry with his childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou. He is a very timid person who is easily shocked by the wacky events in heroic life, but is very diligent, strong-willed, and an idealist who will always try to rescue someone in danger, often biting off more than he can chew in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A, 8-C with 20% | High 8-C, far higher with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash Name: Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (His hero name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 14 (First Appearance), 15 (Time-Skip), 16 (Hero License Exam Arc) Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, Bearer of One for All Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight, Shockwave Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Cut through a training robot with a piece of metal. Grabbed Kouta with his teeth after sending him flying while heavily injured) | Small Building level (Fought and injured Stain, can keep up with Bakugou and should be comparable to Kyoka Jiro and Yo Shindo), Building level with 20% (Believed he could defeat Chisaki with one strike to the head) | Large Building level (Left a big hole during his fight with Chisaki), far higher with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash (Knocked out Muscular) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in 7.02 seconds while being thrown off balance by Bakugou's explosions) with Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Katsuki's attacks and Todoroki's ice attacks) | Subsonic+ (Left a graze on Gran Torino, kept up with a restrained Stain), higher with 8% (Bakugou stated that Izuku is several levels faster than before), at least Transonic, likely Supersonic with 20% (He impressed Chisaki with his speed, who only dodged his attacks because they were "straightforward") | Likely Supersonic+ (Far faster than before, blitzed Kai Chisaki. Tomura Shigaraki compared his speed with All Might's, who had just before casually blitzed several fodder villains), higher with 1,000,000% (Blitzed Muscular) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Capable of lifting All Might, who weights 255 kg, dragged several tons of trash off a beach single-handedly over the course of several months) | Varies with One for All. Ranges from Class 5 (Should be comparable to Kirishima with Full Cowl) to Class M (Kicked Monster Chisaki sending it hundreds of meters in the air at 100%, and his 1,000,000% is far superior. Stronger than Mount Lady) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class, Building Class with 20% | Large Building Class, far higher with 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash Durability: Small Building level (Can withstand several explosions from Bakugou. Took a beating from a restrained and casual All Might, who was still more than capable of easily destroying parts of buildings and ripping off the asphalt of the streets across several blocks with a single shock wave. Took hits from a casual Muscular and from Stain, who harmed Todoroki) Stamina: Extremely High (Trains almost constantly, he is even doing calisthenics during class), Izuku also bears an iron will despite his timid demeanor and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career he was still able to think coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs while falling at terminal velocity after punching out a giant robot. Later on he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using 1000000% of his normal output for One for All when 100% was enough to break all of the bones in his arm even while being pummeled by a villain who easily slaughtered two veteran heroes. He regained his composure soon afterward and was able to run all the way back to his camp from the top of a small mountain and was still able to fight. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume consist of arm braces to support Izuku's arms in order to prevent further damage, and iron armor soles to enhance his kicking power. Intelligence: Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also bears a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains, and the general world he lives in and is very resourceful as a result. However, he lacks real combat training and thus has poor combat technique due to his inexperience with his Quirk, relying almost entirely on his wits and whatever power he can crank out of One for All to win. Weaknesses: Using 100% of One for All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. The damage can become irreversible if overused. Notable Attacks/Techniques: OneForAll100%.jpg|One for All 100% against Muscular DekuDetroitSmash.gif|Detroit Smash Delaware_Smash.png|Delaware Smash DelawareDetroitSmash.PNG|Delaware Detroit Smash One For All Full Cowl.png|One for All Full Cowl OneForAllFCShoot.png|One For All Full Cowl: Shoot Style One For All Full Cowl - 100%.png|One For All Full Cowl - 100% One For All 20%.jpg|One For All 20% Manchester Smash.jpg|Manchester Smash *'One For All:' Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him a tremendous boost in strength and speed. However, using this Quirk damages Izuku's body as he has not yet adjusted to it. Izuku has yet to demonstrate the superhuman speed, enhanced reflexes, high durability and the ability to jump extremely high which All Might possess. In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over Deku's body to help him break out of mind control. **'Detroit Smash:' The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. **'Delaware Smash:' Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. **'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' Izuku's exceeds 100% with an adrenaline-infused smash, blasting his opponent away with incredible force. This move was powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation and incapacitate him. *'One For All Full Cowl:' This technique allows Izuku to activate One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him slightly enhanced strength, speed, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. **'Shoot Style:' A variation Izuku developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms, he channels the power of One for All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents. **'One For All Full Cowl - 100%:' Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout the entirety of his body, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Chisaki. However, using this ability in his current state would instantly break any limb he used, and he was only able to fully utilize this ability with Eri's help. *'One For All 20%:' A technique that allows Izuku to use 20% of One For All throughout his body. However, it causes a lot of pain to the point that it made him feel as if his bones are about to break. **'Manchester Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air, performs an aerial front flip, and directs a falling axe kick at the opponent's head. It is first used against Chisaki, but the move does not connect. Key: Without One for All | 5 to 20% One For All | 100% or Higher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8